Contact
by Serangedanity
Summary: (OP AU) To say life was unfair to Sanji would be an understatement. When he is kidnapped by his ex-lover's underground affiliates, his only hope is the gruff voice that speaks to him from his ex-lover's number. Which should be impossible - he saw him dead after all.
1. Blank Screen

Life had always been unfairly shitty to a certain blond chef - not that he'd ever let it get to him. It had always turned out alright in the end. He had shitty parents, who sold him and left him for dead for about a year until the old geezer came and enslaved him, err, rescued him from the unforgiving vastness of the city streets. A few more years of shitty treatment in the old man's restaurant earned him respect and a high position in the kitchen - the Baratie's kitchen - as the sous chef.

"Two orders of pan-seared pork for table four and three orders of roast beef platter for table seven!" shouted said sous chef as he supervised the state of his kitchen. He frowned in irritation, the old geezer had told him not to cook the entire week, but instead keep an eye on the new recruits to see if they were quick enough without compromising the quality of the food in itself.

Within record time, the dishes were up on the serving counter. He closely inspected the quality of the replicated dishes and based on the aroma alone, he concluded that it was up to par with the Baratie's standards. It was nothing close to the perfection of his own creations but it was definitely Baratie food - except for one thing.

"Clean up the dressing on this and get this served." The sous chef commented to one of the waiters before turning ominously to the recruit in charge of said flaw. "Tighten up your plating on the next dish or I'll have to fail you." he continued sternly before motioning a thumb across his throat threateningly. The victim of the threat nodded once and scurried away to most probably tighten the plating on the next dish.

He nodded to the waiters and stepped aside so that they could take the dishes and serve them to their respective tables. He'd have to check on the customers themselves later.

The blond followed the sight of the two waiters balancing dishes on their arms skillfully before pulling back his sleeve to check the time on his wristwatch. He sighed as he realised he was only about 4 hours and a half into his 12 hour shift. This was going to be a long day if he wasn't allowed to help in the kitchen. He sighed in defeat and stalked off to closely supervise the greenhorns - if they were lucky, or skilled enough they'd be able to get through this day with at least one recruit surviving.

Fast forward 7 hours, thirty minutes and one recruit less later, Sanji was walking home with his knife case slung lazily over his shoulder. Absently puffing on the cigarette between his lips, he pulled out his phone with his free hand and stared at the dead screen. Gin would have called by now. He usually always did after the hardworking chef ended his shift. This was rare, the occasions on which this happened were usually when Gin's phone ran out of battery and even then he'd find ways to call. An uncomfortable niggle of worry had started in his gut, he just shook it off as he being overly attached to the man

He'll just have to reprimand the raven once he got home. Ah yes, home. The home that he'd made his own - their own together. Speaking of together, it'd be their anniversary in a few days, wouldn't it? He'd have to start thinking about what he'd have to plan for the big day. Hmm, Gin was definitely a softie on the inside and albeit his rough appearance, he'd always been affectionate so the blond usually received spices as offerings of sorts.

It was Sanji's turn this time. He held the phone against his lips in thought before his eyes caught sight of a crowd gathering on the intersection a bit further ahead from where he'd been walking. It really wasn't any of his business but his curiosity was getting the better of him and he was passing by that intersection anyway, it wouldn't hurt to take a look right?

He pocketed his phone and quickened up his pace into a little jog towards the edge of the crowd, their fearful mumbles doing nothing to ease his curiosity. Even with his height he couldn't get a good enough look so he manoeuvred his way through he through the throng of people and stumbled the last few steps onto the crossing. Recovering from the slight trip, he ran his free hand through his hair as the sight before him was indeed terrible.

Police tape had blocked off the area from the general public but it did not hide the actual scene. A sleek black car had rammed into a lamppost, it's hood and lights beyond repair. The lamppost itself had been bent out of shape causing the light to lean inwards, morbidly casting a spotlight on the scene before him. Beside him, a woman in her late twenties seem to be looking on with a glint of intelligence in her eyes but also with curiosity. "Excuse me, my beautiful lady, my name is Sanji, I hate to be asking a blessing such as you of such matters, but do you know about what happened here?"

The raven haired beauty turned to him with a dainty smile, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Ah, pleased to meet you, Sanji." She held out her hand and as Sanji took it, she'd said "Robin" by way of greeting. Was that her name perhaps? "As for what happened here, it was quite the sight. The car drove with such speed that it had hit someone before losing control and colliding with the lamppost." She looked on in thought and added, "The person who had been hit actually flew quite a height before landing on the curb over there." Robin had pointed toward the rear bumper of the car with a delicate gesture. It was almost creepy but he would never describe a lady as such. No matter how many shivers had travelled up his spine while she described the incident.

Sanji's eyes followed the direction of the finger and he visibly winced as he caught sight of two feet behind the tail end of the car. Judging from the amount of blood and the angle of the feet themselves, the victim did not go painlessly. While the sound of the ambulance had gotten closer, he hadn't noticed it's arrival until the medics themselves brought a stretcher to carry the body - probably for an autopsy.

While the medics went to work on the body, Sanji noticed something a bit odd about the scene. He walked around towards the front of the car as far as the crowd and the police tape would allow, and he realised with a raised eyebrow that the driver himself was not inside the vehicle but instead the door to the passengers side was wide open. Shattered glass from the windshield were scattered everywhere, even onto the driver's seat - which was odd because if there was a driver at the scene, there shouldn't be glass on the driver's seat at all, right? Which begs the question, where is the driver? He rolled his eyes at himself. What was he doing? He wasn't qualified enough to make theories out of this, geez.

His attention was dragged back to the sight of the medics lifting a body onto a gurney. The body itself was hidden behind the car's chassis but soon enough they were pushing it back towards the ambulance. From the shoes alone he could tell they were male. The way the victim's lower half was bent awkwardly suggested more than just a painful landing. As the trolley was pushed from behind the car, all the chef could do was stare in detached pity. He had to pity the family that had to learn about the death of a relative - because let's face it, no human could lose that much blood and still live. He pitied the officer that had to break the news as well; there had been more than a few cases of policemen being battered by grieving kin who couldn't believe it - they'd always popped up on minor news from time to time.

Sanji had had enough of the gruesome sight and was about to turn around and leave because it was none of his business. He'd already played his part as the curious bystander, a life was gone and he'd see it on the local news anyway - along with all the sketchy details of the missing driver. But you see, life had always been unfairly shitty to a certain blond chef - not that he'd let it get to him. It never had and never would - or so he thought.

He'd taken his time to sling his case over his shoulder, glancing one last time at the scene and as he turned, he'd followed the gurney with a sidelong gaze until his eyes finally found the victim's face. Every moment from then seemed to stretch on in slow motion. The mumbling of the crowd had thinned out and merged into an unforgiving static scratching at his ear. His eyes widened and a sheen of sweat had broken out over his skin. The visual was forcing itself into his brain, which responded with every cell of his being rejecting the image.

*This can't be real*.

All he could feel was numb for a while in those few seconds of stretched out infinity, but then all at once, reality had crashed down as if the tears falling from his eyes were the signal to the advent of greater suffering.

He hadn't realised that he breached the scene until he held onto the gurney for dear life as police tried to pry him away from it. His legs had given out from under him and the hands pulling at his shoulders and arms were threatening to rip them off. The static still hadn't ceased but he knew he was screaming, or at least he could feel that he was screaming. He felt it in every heave as he dragged breath into the lungs that tightened, almost suffocating him. He felt it in every shake of his head as he tried to shake this godawful illusion away. He felt it in every tear that streaked across his pale complexion. He felt it in every fibre of his being, every cell seeming to vibrate in denial. Most of all he felt it in his heart as it was wrenched out of his chest, travelling up his throat and breaking out in the one word that defeated the static in raw power.

"GIN!"

* * *

 **AN:** The first chapter of my first ever _published_ fanfiction. I've written many but not much by way of them not being anywhere near complete or satisfactory, but I think this fanfic has enough juice in it for me to be motivated enough in writing it.

Since this is my first fanfiction, I'd be honoured to say that it's a pleasure to have you all as my readers and I would be grateful for any comments on my work. Please rate and review (gently because author is every sensitive hahah)

Thank you and see you ( ** _hopefully_** ) next week.


	2. Home

_Dedicated to my sister from another mister RSHK, thank you hon._

* * *

Sanji woke up in a daze, staring at his off-white ceiling. He stretched his arms at his sides and swept them across his dark blue bed sheets. They were empty. As they have been for five months now. A wave of despair clawed at him from the inside and he was reminded of how big the single bed felt.

He turned his head to face the alarm clock at the bedside table. 5:30 am. Guess I better get out of bed. He wanted to. Really he did, but his body always felt like lead when he woke up, as if the weight of his emotions were physically holding him down. He groaned and berated himself for still letting this get to him so bad.

After 10 full minutes of brooding, he dragged himself out of the warm comforts of his bed and headed to the shower to try washing away the cold snake in his gut with some warm to scalding water. He headed over to the sink to brush his teeth and noticed – like he always did – that the counter was way too spacious and he stared at the empty space on the left side that used to be his side of the counter.

Ignoring the second wave of emotion, he tore his eyes away and focused on his reflection and visibly winced. The usually well-kept goatee was now joined with a bit of shadow on his jaw and his hair was now long enough to tie up. His lips were chapped from constantly biting the skin off and his usually pale but attractively so skin was now paler and almost white – as if he turned into a ghost. Not that he didn't expect to suddenly die in his sleep from a heart attack caused by his frequent nightmares. He looked like shit. No use denying it. Even Patty and Carne voiced their concern about him but of course, wrapped in an infinite amount of insults.

Speaking of Patty and Carne, they were probably going to give him shit for being late. So he breezed through the usual routine as fast as he could so that he was only aware enough not to accidentally trip and kill himself but not have enough time to feel anything.

He wore his custom-tailored black waistcoat atop a light blue pinstriped shirt and pulled on his black slacks. He didn't bother with a tie since it was usually too hot to wear one in the kitchen. Folding his white chef's uniform and tucking it carefully into his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and locked the door to his apartment.

He walked his usual route to the Baratie efficiently and unfeelingly. The Baratie was only a few minutes' walk away from his apartment but he didn't want to take his chances with the scenery triggering some flashbacks.

As soon as he reached the Baratie, Patty and Carne did indeed give him shit for being late and he didn't bother answering back to their petty and almost desperate goading to entice any sort of reaction from him. It was sweet how irritatingly concerned they were about his mental wellbeing. Not that he would ever admit that.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and his movements were almost robotic - efficient and emotionless. Zeff had enough of the way his so… Sanji was acting. He wanted to give Sanji some time to himself but clearly it wasn't getting any better and his brooding was probably going to spiral out of control. Plus his food wasn't up to par.

So imagine the surprise on the blonde's face when the head chef called him in privately. Can't imagine it? Because it wasn't there. Even a rock would have had more reaction than him. Sanji had already expected 'the talk' sometime soon so he obediently followed without so much as a 'shitty geezer' coming out of his mouth.

They both sat at the corner of the closed restaurant. Zeff was pinching the end of his braided moustache, contemplating on how he should start the conversation when he was surprisingly cut off from his thought because Sanji had started talking, or mumbling.

"Is this about me?" the blonde said quietly. Zeff didn't like the fact that this boy in front of him bared no resemblance to the sous chef that helped open the restaurant with him.

"Yeah. You can't keep brooding forever you know." Zeff said, bracing his arms on the table and leaning forward, intent on giving his full attention to the shitty eggplant.

Sanji sighed and dropped his head onto the table. "I know." He mumbled. "But it just happens. I can't help it."

With that, Zeff snorted. "Not unless you do something about it."

"Like what."

"Look for someone."

"I don't want to."

"You will."

"Why should I? I'm busy with the restaurant anyway. Don't have time for that."

"You're suspended."

"What."

"You're suspended until you can actually make good food. Your shitty food isn't wanted here."

Sanji's hackles rose and he shot up straight in his seat. "You can't do that! You need me in this shitty restaurant! I'm the fucking sous chef! You can't handle the busy hours without me!"

Zeff snorted and leaned back in his chair with a bored look on his face. "I actually think the restaurant would be much better off without you, or your shittier than shitty food so get out and don't come back until you can show me that your shitty food could be better."

Sanji just stared lividly at the old prosthetic-legged geezer getting up, obviously done with the conversation and left him alone with his rage. He stormed out of the restaurant and briskly walked to his apartment, momentarily interrupted by a few good kicks to an empty trashcan and had almost punched a few lamppost and wall if his hands weren't so precious to him. He knew the old man was going to put Carne or Patty or some of the other chefs at every entrance so that Sanji couldn't get in. He wouldn't put it past the shitty old man. Not that he couldn't kick all their heads in if he wanted to but really, he didn't have the energy to.

How DARE the shitty old man try to suspend me from my own fucking restaurant?! What does he mean shitty food?! I've been cooking just fine! So in his tense rebellion, he cooked his dinner just to prove to himself that his food was good but as soon as he tasted it, all of the rage he was feeling dissipated like one of his cigarettes' smoke. His food was delicious obviously. But it was missing something. And drawing that comparison to smoking made him want to smoke.

He fumbled with his cigarette pack, pulled one out and lightly bit the filter while rummaging through his pockets to find his lighter. Flicking the zippo open, he smoothly lit it with practiced ease. The orange glow lit his way for a moment and he found himself on the terrace. He breathed in the heavenly smoke and was already soothed by the nicotine working its deadly magic through his veins.

He leaned over the railing and watched with despondence at the cars zooming by below. He sighed, breathing out the smoke and watched it dissipate right in front of him. Look for someone? Where? I don't even want to be in another relationship after him. Even if I find someone and get into a relationship again, I don't think it'll be the same with him. He was different, so different. I loved him. I-

He was jerked from his thoughts when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read the caller id. Tapping on the green button, he placed it next to his ear and swooned into the microphone.

"Nami-swan~ what do I owe the exquisite pleasure of you calling this unworthy man?" He smiled.

"Ah yes, Sanji-kun. We're at that new bar that just opened in the East Blue district."

"Hmm. The Grandline Bar? What about it? And who's we?"

Well…" Her voice trailed off and when she started talking again, it was low and hushed as if the phone was at a distance and he could hear her talking to someone else. "Usopp, why don't you tell him yourself? You break the news. Huh- No I- What? Fine." Her voice got a bit louder and she was talking to him again. "Sorry about that Sanji-kun. Just come here and we'll tell you everything. Prepare to drink a lot and wear something fancy. It's a celebration." She giggled and before Sanji could ask her what for, the call had dropped and he pulled the phone away from his ear and in front of him and blinked. Okay? Well. My beautiful Nami-swan just called me out on a date even if there seems to be other people there.

He decided not to question it. Even if he didn't want to go, his Nami-swan didn't really leave any room to say no. He didn't have the energy to change anymore so he sniffed his clothes and they didn't smell or anything so he opted for a black tie instead and – for the second time that day – locked his apartment.

He walked to the parking lot and over to his sleek metallic black motorcycle. Hooking his fingers under the dark blue tinted leather seat, he pulled. It swung up revealing a compartment that held his biker gloves and a compact stereo beneath. He grabbed the gloves and closed the lid, swung his leg over and sat on the seat. Pushing the key into its slot, he revved the engine and drove out of the parking lot, wove through traffic and took a few turns into the East Blue district and parked in front of the Grandline Bar. He chained his helmet onto the front wheel and around a post before walking in and regarding the bouncer with a nod of his head.

Robin appeared as if on cue and smiled to Sanji. "Hello cook-san. You showed up earlier than I thought. Follow me." She said in a velvety alto.

Sanji had to catch his jaw before it fell through the tiled floor and melted at the earth's core. Just months ago, to him, Robin had just been a passerby and witness to the incident, but it turned out that she was actually a good friend of both Luffy and Nami's and had just come back from a business trip. She was introduced to the family and it seemed like everyone had encountered her one way or the other so she had fit right into their rowdy bunch.

Back to reality, Sanji was silently thanking all the gods and deities that existed for his being able to live up until this day because Robin was stunning. She always had been but tonight, it was taken to new levels with her elegant floor-length, skin tight, backless dress. The high neck, sleeveless dress was translucent above the chest area. Any catch of light seemed to be absorbed by the dark purple shades of the silk fabric. Her hair was elegantly up done in a bun and held there by gleaming pearls of ivory. Hung on her shoulder was a black purse and a pull of her skirt for adjustment revealed black two inch high heels. Her whole outfit and body language screamed maturity that had every surrounding man chasing after their wits – and every surrounding woman chasing after their boyfriends.

Robin chuckled as she saw Sanji snap his jaw shut and try to brush his hair over his red-tinted face. She turned and walked her way to the VIP section at the back of the club, ignoring cat calls and easily side stepping those who dared get near her. She smiled at the menacing aura of the blonde behind her that glared at every other man daring to look her way.

Sanji tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. "Robin-chwan~ I'll clean up a bit then get there on my own. Where is the gathering?"

She pointed over to the mass of red curtains blocked off by some capable bouncers. "Just mention Nami's name. They should let you in. If they don't, just give her a call." She reached into her purse and pulled out a razor blade. Why she had it with her, he had no idea. Nevertheless, she handed it to him and smiled. "I thought you might need this." Well that answers his question.

He nodded and walked off to the nearest bathroom and leaned over the sink with a mirror in front of him. The sight of the VIP section that only Nami could have paid for – and considering how tight of a hold she had over her finances – made Sanji wonder about how important the occasion was and cursed himself for not dressing up for the occasion. He inspected his reflection and decided that his hair was far too unruly to be presented, he combed his hair down with his fingers and pulled out a hair tie that he used for work and tied his hair behind him but loosening the bangs that barely held on to the black hair tie that contrasted to his silky blonde hair.

The shadow on his jaw was dark and didn't suit his style so he made use of the razor blade that Robin gave him and he grimaced at how he could show his wonderful Robin-chwan that dishevelled face of his. Giving himself a once over, he washed his face and straightened his vest and exited the bathroom, making his way over to the VIP section.

The burly bouncers let him in without so much as a glance when he mentioned Nami's name. He pushed through the red curtains into a square room that was carpeted in a dark shade of red and the walls were an off white with some golden frames at the lower walls and golden swirled patterns that spanned up to the ceiling. It drew his eyes to a giant crystal chandelier that hung in three tiers from the ceiling. The room must have been expensive – as VIP rooms tended to be.

In the middle of the room in front of him was a daintily giggling Robin on a couch facing the right of the room with four other men who were drinking, laughing and chortling.

All of them were familiar faces and he nodded at the men who welcomed him at what seemed like a mix of a party and a high class social gathering. He smiled at Robin and walked over to the couch.

"Thank you so much Robin-chwan. I am horrified that I have stained your beautiful eyes with my unruly appearance! Will you forgive me?" He kneeled while presenting the clean razor back to her.

She chuckled delicately and took the razor and put it in her black purse. "Of course cook-san. I understand that you've been quite stressed out but right now you look as much the handsome man that you used to be."

Melting at her words, he stood up and spun around in a wiggly, unstable noodle dance and willed hearts to come forth dancing about his head. "Mellorine~ I thank you for the wonderful compliments that set my passionate heart ablaze!"

"Have some drinks Sanji-kun!"

At the sound of a voice that was one of the reasons he lived, he turned towards the source, swooning. "Mello—! " This time he was greeted by the sight of two breathtakingly beautiful women and the double effect had him choosing between spurting a nosebleed or incoherently trying to tell them how beautiful they were.

Nami was wearing a glinting strapless red dress that accentuated the colour of her hair. The sweetheart styled neckline added volume to her already voluptuous chest and her long, orange hair was curled and fell over her shoulders – camouflaged within the locks were large golden hooped earrings that winked with every catch of light. The corset-style bodice seemed to be more solid while the floor-length skirt that slit at half-way down her thigh on one side, flowed easily with very step. Every right step caused her hips to sway out a bit and the slit teasingly revealed long, smooth, fair legs that were punctuated by brown and black wedge heels that laced up half her calf. The way she teasingly bent forwards and let her hair fail to cover her deep and inviting cleavage showed how playful she was but the bright red of her glistening dress stated power.

Kaya's floor-length dress was more modest. The off-shoulder neckline of the white bodice was only low enough to expose enticing collarbones and swirls of silver patterns decreased in amount from waist up. Silver long sleeves faded into a shimmering light blue at her knuckles and a see-through silver fabric at the seams of the neckline hinted that the upper back of the dress was sheer. The seams where the bodice ended and the skirt started was covered and tightened by a white sash that had silver embellishments all over. The skirt was a light shade of blue – not unlike the sky – and was bustled at the waistline, below the silver deco. Her short paler blonde hair was left to naturally flow straight but some persistent locks were swept behind her ears revealing pearl earrings. Every delicate step taken towards him caused free fabric to slide away from her shiny silver heel clad feet. The dress complimented kind blue eyes and a sweet smile that would have made the most heartless of men melt.

Sanji turned around to think about his nosebleed-or-stutter dilemma and was faced with a stunning Robin. So he turned 90 degrees towards the red curtains and willed his brain to remember how to breathe or he was going to suffocate. After half a minute of internal struggle, he finally calmed himself down and faced the three beautiful ladies and his wiggle dance came back in full force.

"Robin-chwan! Nami-swan! Kaya-chan! You three seem like goddesses and I am infinitely blessed and lucky to breathe the same air as you!"

"Oh enough of that Sanji-kun. We know we're beautiful." Nami smiled cockily.

"Yes Nami-swan! You are but you need someone to tell you how beautiful you are and I'm happy to take up the role!"

Nami laughed in response before turning to Robin asking something about a video, and before he could shower her with more compliments, Kaya had taken his attention.

"Good evening, Sanji-san. Would you like to have a drink?" Kaya offered.

"Kaya-chan~ I would! But I'll take them myself, a lady such as you shouldn't do this for me!" Sanji swooned again, helpless in love with the ladies of his family.

Kaya smiled at the cook's always chivalrous behaviour and it hinted to the Sanji of five months ago before it happened.

"Sanji-bro! Good to see you here! Thought you wouldn't show up." Franky said from his spot at the couch before taking a swig from a bottle labelled 'COLA'. Typical.

"Sanji! I missed you! You never show up at the hospital anymore! Not that you should be there and I should be happy you don't go to the hospital anymore-I mean seriously how many times can someone get inju-anyway" A just-turned-legal-age-a-few-months-ago Chopper giggled before his voice turned into doctor-Chopper and he cut himself off before shouting "SANJI I MISSED YOU!" and threw himself into a befuddled blonde, wrapping his arms around the man's torso with a GLOMP. Really, how can you not think it was cute? Sanji smiled fondly at the young prodigy and patted his back "Missed you too Chopper." He then regarded Franky "Good to see you too."

Franky opted to go formal-casual in a faux suit shirt under a jacket and was at least decent enough to wear the black slacks. His light blue short hair was partially covered by strange, triangular sunglasses that never seemed to be missing if ever he had a moment to use them. His 'strong arms' – as he called it – were tattooed with two blue stars that lined up whenever he struck a pose. The man had a freak accident concerning a train a few years ago and he had been able to construct temporary prosthetic parts himself but his new and improved self-designed parts were displayed proudly. His side burns strangely ended right before his butt-chin-plus-one and Sanji honestly didn't know if it was deliberate or if they grew that way and honestly, he didn't feel like asking.

Now-legal-aged-Chopper was wearing formal. The adorable medical prodigy wore an outfit similar to Sanji's, except instead of blue pinstripes and a grey vest, it was a crisp peach and an unbuttoned black vest with a black silk lining that seemed metallic at an angle. The kid probably felt too hot in a full set. Atop dark brown locks was an oversized pink hat that had some bandages where it was worn out in a vain attempt to patch up holes. The kid got piercings a few years back and Sanji had gifted the kid some deer-horn earrings to tease him for his obsession with reindeers on his birthday, but the tanned boy's eyes just sparkled with happiness and he had thanked the cook profusely. Chopper always wore it since then and the cook couldn't bear telling the cute little bro what the gift was really for so he sucked up the guilt and always made Chopper a sweet snack whenever he visited the hospital for whatever injury he needed treated.

"Sanji-san, would you like some wine?" A bony hand offered and Sanji gladly took it. "I see your hair has grown longer. Yohoho." Brook commented with his always strange chuckle.

"Haven't had the time to visit a barber to get it cut. The Baratie is getting busier day by day." Sanji sighed and took a sip from his red wine. "Not that I'll be dealing with the Baratie anymore for a while."

"Eh? Why's that?" A high but unmistakeable voice questioned. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I'm on forced leave indefinitely. The shitty geezer thinks my food sucks cause I've still been trying to get over... hi-" The blonde interrupted himself with a cough and rubbed at his temples with his free hand. "Made dinner and yeah. My food sucks so don't be asking for some Luffy. They're not as delicious as they used to be."

He'd been staring at the floor for some time now that an abnormally huge pink hat wasn't in his way but he lifted his head to properly look at the two he'd been talking to.

Brook was wearing his usual suit with a white handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket and the jazz singer had a violet feathered boa around his shoulders. Atop the lanky frame was a top hat clad afro attached to a scarred forehead. The musician had a really long cane suitable for a really tall frame and that was what Brook was – really tall and really skinny. The cane was not only a fashion item or a third leg but also a self-defence weapon – a concealed sword – should the time call for it. The musician was recently hired here due to his talents and was the one to recommend the bar to the group of friends and as a result, he was probably victim to Nami's insistent haggling on the price of the VIP room.

Surprisingly, Luffy was wearing formal clothing consisting of a dark red shirt with a black jacket, complete with the slacks. Unsurprisingly though, the jacket was unbuttoned, the shirt was untucked at one side, the black tie was loose around his neck, instead of dress shoes, he wore sandals and where there should have been a belt, a yellow cloth was threaded through instead. Ah, and the straw-hat. Don't forget the straw-hat. The style just screams Luffy in flashing neon lights. Sanji suspected that Luffy's sweetheart – Nami-swan – had succeeded in putting her boyfriend into a suit but said boyfriend couldn't hold it together for more than the time it took for her to tell him not to look like what he looked like.

"Shishishishi! Sanji! You're such a liar! Your food is always good!" The young boy declared with confidence.

Luffy's baseless confidence gave Sanji a little to hold on to as well so he smiled. "Whatever you say Luffy. I feel like cooking you a meal later. All meat." Ignoring the cries of joy from his unruly friend, he looked around the room. "Uh. Speaking of liars, where's Usopp? I heard him on the phone so he's here right?"

Chuckles rose from majority of the people present including himself and after a while, Robin spoke up. "Longnose-kun went to the bar to fetch a few more bottles of alcohol. Once the celebration is underway, we need some more to celebrate with."

"Robin-chwan is great when she answers questions that don't deserve to be answered by her beautiful, all-knowing self!" Sanji declared with a noodle dance that seemed to call forth more hearts with every syllable.

Sanji stepped aside while the rest discussed how fitting the nickname 'long-nose' was for the long-nose and they all agreed unanimously that yes, that nose was long. Not disproportionate like a Pinocchio doll but still the longest they've ever seen on a human. Ever.

He noodled over to Nami at the side who was swirling her wine with gentle rolls of her hand. "Nami-swan~ all I've been hearing is celebration, celebration. What's the gathering for? Is it big?"

"Oh it's big alright. We've been planning this for a long time."Nami smiled.

"We?" He questioned, puzzled.

"Robin, Brook, Usopp and I." She stated.

"What for?"

"Patience, Sanji-kun. Wait 'till Usopp arrives. And don't ask anyone else. You'll ruin the surprise." With a smirk, she downed the glass (ladylike, of course) and sauntered over to Luffy who was at the moment, engulfing around 20 orders of Chinese food as if there was no tomorrow.

"YES NAMI-SWAN~" He sang and as soon as the last baritone note left his mouth, the topic of conversation arrived through the curtains.

"Yo Usopp-bro! Need help with that?" Franky called from his place at the couch at an Usopp struggling to hold around four pails of ice, champagne and wine.

"No Franky. I don't." The curly haired man said through clenched teeth sarcastically.

Said man just laughed and proceeded to help Usopp carry them. Sanji watched the exchange and he thought he imagined Usopp's knees shaking. Were the pails that heavy? Usopp might not look like it but he was easily as strong as the rest of them.

"Oh Sanji! You're here!" The long-nose had shouted once he got the pails onto the table. "Thank god."

"Yeah I am." Sanji nodded. "So what's this about?" He said gesturing to the rest of the strange formal social gathering.

Again, those knees shook. It was barely visible, the only sign it was even there was the slight trembling of fabric at the hemline of the pant legs. Usopp's outfit stood out from the rest of the males. While Sanji himself and the others opted for darker colours for their formal attire, Usopp had chosen a reverse. He had worn a black shirt with white tie and a custom-fitted, white jacket. Even his slacks were white. His voluminous dark curls were loosely tied back into a bushy ponytail. Either the man looked stuffy under the layers or he'd come down with another case of the 'I-made-up-a-fake-disease-cause-I'm-a-compulsive-liar-out-of-fear' because a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead was being wiped off with a black handkerchief that had previously been in his breast pocket. "Uhh. You'll find out soon enough.

Anyway I gotta go do that thing for this to be a success so see ya." He said quite quickly before dashing off into Robin's direction.

Not knowing what to make of the situation, Sanji shrugged it off and waited for the 'big event'. He didn't have to wait that long as Robin and Nami had asked everyone to sit down at the couch and an oak chair with red seating and gold swirled legs was reserved especially for Kaya. All the pieces of the puzzle clicked and he couldn't resist the fond smile forming at his lips.

Franky, Chopper and Luffy all squeezed into the couch while Sanji sat at the armrest, watching with increasing interest as Robin and Nami slightly tip-toed to reach the ends of a black pole that hung from a larger, horizontal, room-wide cylindrical tube that was attached to the wall at a height. The two beautiful girls pulled the pole down and a white plastic sheet attached to it was unwound from the cylindrical tube.

Sanji almost missed the thumbs up signal the Usopp gave to Robin and Brook before a video started to play from an overhead projector right in front of the chandelier. A soft violin rendition of Baby Blue Eyes was played by Brook and sung by Nami beside the screen as a slow flicker of images pass on the screen.

The first picture was of the bunch of them at Usopp's birthday and all of them were huddled together in a mass of grins and laughs. The photo was taken on the day Usopp finally met this girl he talked to online in person. Usopp was completely taken aback by her gorgeousness in real life and Sanji had caught a glimpse of him looking at her like she was the only person in the room.

The next set of images were more or less the same, them being at a party while their positions in the picture gradually get closer. After that, flashes of Kaya's beautiful face in a smile and selfies of them on dates were shown and with each picture, Sanji's smile widened by a millimetre. At the end, was a very recent photo of Kaya in the exact dress she was wearing now, looking stunning and smiling beautifully. No doubt that last part was added last minute. The words of the song fades into a low melodic repetition of the song's instrumentals and Usopp comes in from the side looking nervous as all hell but smiling proudly all the same.

"Kaya, remember when I first talked to you online, telling you ridiculously that you were the ten thousandth person I'd talked to that day even though the day had just practically begun?" Usopp said in a nervous grin while walking to her. "I thought you'd find me a creep but you told me to keep telling you stories so that you could forget about your sickness. You said that I was interesting and you wanted to talk to me again. I'd keep telling you ridiculous stories I made up on the fly to make you happy and I'd gladly repeat all of them to keep you that way. When you suggested that we meet on my birthday, I was nervous as all hell and when you showed up all stunning as you were, I couldn't help but think that nothing else in my life had ever mattered until I met you. We even went on dates after that and I couldn't believe you wanted to be with an awkward, not-so-handsome, compulsive liar like me." Usopp chuckled, shaking his head gently as if he still couldn't believe it.

Kaya let out a delighted gasp as Usopp kneeled in front of her and looked up into her light blue eyes. "I still believe that not much in my life ever mattered until I met you. I'm completely in love with you. Even now, after two years of loving you, I still want to love you more." Sanji could hear a choked sob and he watched Kaya bring her hands to her mouth with her tears flowing freely as she watched Usopp reach into his pocket to pull out a little box. "Kaya, will you give me the honour of being forever yours? Will you marry this awkward, not-so-handsome, compulsive liar?" He said hopefully, opening the box and a golden engagement ring glinted in the artificial light of the chandelier.

"Oh, Usopp. I swear if this is another lie just to make me happy I will insist Merry run you over." She said her hand halfway between her and the ring.

"This is no lie. I promise you. Will you marry me?" He asks again.

"Oh god yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" She squealed leaning down to grab Usopp in a teary hug.

Usopp's face was a perfect picture of relief and he gently pushed her away from him to put the ring on her ring finger before turning to their previously forgotten audience and giving them a beaming grin that could light up the whole town. "She said 'yes'!" He said with a voice of barely restrained happiness, relief and excitement.

Brook and Nami shared a hi-five in the background while Franky cried tears of joy whether or not he fervently denied he was tearing up from something so touching. Chopper was on the verge of tears as well and when he couldn't hold on anymore, he bounced on over to Kaya and hugged her tightly wailing congratulations and best of luck to their relationship.

Luffy just jumped up and down clapping his hands while asking whether there were expectations of chibi Usopps and Kayas in the near future which had made the newly-engaged couple blush in a shade of red that could show up Nami's dress anytime, anywhere.

Robin smiled fondly at the scene and gave Sanji a sideward glance. Sanji himself had been grinning almost maniacally, incredibly giddy about his best friend getting married and, best of all to the love of his life!

Sanji tried his hardest to 'wait in line' before it was his turn to congratulate his best friend but his romanticism and excitement was winning the fight. He ran over to the newly engaged couple and addressed the lady first of course. "Kaya-chan! Congratulations on saying yes. Usopp is definitely infinitely lucky to have you."

"Oh Sanji-san, thank you. But I'm definitely luckier to have him." The paler blonde replied after drying her tears. Right after replying, she was swiftly taken away by a giggling Nami and a smiling Robin – no doubt to talk about her new life with her fiancé.

Sanji looked after Kaya for a few more seconds and smiled fondly at the three girls. One down, two more to go. He regarded Usopp with a more suggestive smile. "You finally did it."

Usopp sighed happily, "Yep, I finally did."

"You take care of her. Best friend or not, I will kick your ass if you mistreat her. Though knowing you, it's more likely that she'd mistreat you. Though a wonderful woman such as Kaya-chan would never." He jokingly warned the curly haired man.

"I would _never_!" Usopp shrieked indignantly.

"I know, I know." Sanji chuckled.

A loud thud caught everyone's attention, and of course it was their rowdy friend Luffy, on the table, fist raised in the air before he shouted "YOSHA! Let's PARTY!"

Everyone smiled and almost simultaneously shouted "YEAH!"

And the party began.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dimmed room on top floor of a hotel, a sinister grin had spread across the face of man who had already won before he'd even started. He lightly ran his fingers over the sharp material of the coat in his hands as he watched a blond walk through a crowd behind a raven-haired beauty flickering on the screen of his laptop.

"Boss, preparations are ready." A squeaky voice by the door spoke.

"Good. Good. Proceed with the plans." He chuckled giddily, licking his lips in sickening delight. Oh this was going to be as delicious as the blond looked as he passed though the red curtains on screen.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the day late upload, I had wifi problems that are now thankfully solved.

Right, compared to the previous chapter, this one is long. I had fun with this chapter and the buildup is slow, albeit chilched haha. Thank you so much to the two guest readers who took the time to review this story in its first stages. Aym sho hepi gwaise. (TT^TT)

Anyway, please R&R and show this deprived author some love bwahahha. Till next time luvs.


End file.
